Lighting control systems used for lighting fixtures, including LED lighting fixtures, require installation and assembly based on correct matching of polarity when interconnecting wiring components. The requirement for matching polarities renders such interconnections otherwise non-interchangeable, and increases a likelihood of mismatches resulting in operational failures.